The present invention relates to a modular multiple contact plug and/or a multiple contact socket of plug connection devices for signal current systems, in particular for telecommunications and data communications, with sleeve-like encoding means which prevent contacting between plug and socket in the event of nonconformity.
In signal current systems, in particular in the fields of telecommunications and data communications, there is the increasing problem of pluggably connecting the most diverse connecting systems such as telephone or on-line systems, computer systems and the like without causing wrong connections.
For this purpose encoding means are common which prevent the connection of plug and socket leading to contact in the event of nonconformity.
Such an arrangement has become known, for example, in published EU-patent application 0 477 548 where the encoding means comprise a component changing the geometrical cross section of the plug opening of the socket in accordance with the cross section of the insertion part of the plug to be used. Such components may be sleeve-like or may be only small plates or U-shaped yoke parts so as to achieve an adaptation of the plug opening of the socket to the respective geometrical cross section of the insertion part of the plug to be used.